Skin
by BB-lover14
Summary: The touch of his lips on mine was dazzling. One shot with a twist.


**A/N This is just a one shot that came into my head while listening to Skin by Rihanna. I hope you like it.**

**The mood is set,**

**So you already know what's next**

**TV on blast,Turn it down,**

**Turn it down don't want it to clash,**

**With my body screaming out,**

**I know you hearin' it,**

**You got me moanin' now.**

"Castle".

I whisper in a husky voice, I don't know how we got to this point but I just know I don't want it to stop. I came over to talk to him about a case and now I find myself sitting really close to him on his sofa. His daughter Alexis and his mother are out for the night gladly.

His hand is running up and down my inner thigh, his fingers lightly touching my jean covered skin as they brush pass. He is leaning his face close to mine, he peppers kisses on to my neck and stops a second to suck softly on my pulse point. I can't help but release a soft moan. He moves and is now placing kisses on my chin. He is teasing me too much, I take control and grab his head with my right hand.I tangle my fingers in his hair. With my left hand I raise his chin up so that he is looking at me. He stares into my eyes almost like he is asking me permission, I in turn get lost in his. I manage a nod and before I know it his lips are pressing against mine. Our mouths mould together and I pull his head closer and bite his bottom lip with my teeth. Hard enough to give him a thrill but not to enough to draw blood. He moans and I feel it vibrate on my teeth. He slightly opens his mouth and I take that as my permission, I snake my tongue into his mouth. The kiss turns from gentle and soft to fiery and passionate. Several minutes pass our tongues, mouths and lips are fighting each other for dominance.

He pulls back to take a breath, the oxygen we took in before has long gone. I take this as my opportunity and I rise up and turn to him. He is still gasping for breath, I make him gasp but for a different reason when I lean back down and straddle his lap. Our hips and thighs are now close and personal. He places one hand on my right hip to balance me while I place my hands in his hair and lean down to kiss him. The kiss turns passionate again and he whispers my name.

"Kate".

Oh my goodness that sounds sexy coming out of his mouth. His left hand goes to my left hip and he pulls me closer to him, our chests crashing together. I return the favour.

"Oh Rick".

One of his hands leaves my hip and starts to work on the buttons of my white blouse. My right hand brushes up and down his shirt I can feel his well toned abs. Meanwhile his mouth has now moved back to my neck. I'm going to have a hickey tomorrow but right now I couldn't care less, it feels so good. He undoes the last button of my blouse and pushes it off my shoulders, I relax my arms for a second allowing him to remove it completely. He puts his head back and I can feel and see his eyes roaming all over my bra only wearing torso.

"Stunning"

He leans back in and the kisses start to go lower than my clavicle line. I release a soft moan. I move my hands to the bottom of his shirt and preceded to pull it over his head. Once this is done I crash my mouth back to his in a hot wet kiss. I rock my hips against his and he gasps. I look into his eyes and all I see is pure desire, I'm pretty sure my eyes convey the same thing. All of a sudden I hear a loud ringing noise in my ear. I try to ignore it as I pepper kisses down his torso. My hand just reaches the top of his jeans when I look at him and realise he is starting to fade. I'm really confused about what is happening and close my eyes then open them again hoping that he will still be there. Alas all I find when I open my eyes is the white ceiling of my bedroom looking back at me. I now realise that the ringing noise is actually my phone and that I have been dreaming. I pick it up and answer it,

"Beckett".

"Hi it's Esposito there is a been a body drop on 44th and 3rd."

"Oh okay I'll ring Castle a meet you there".

As I say his name, my dream comes flooding back to me and I take a deep breath in.

"You all right Beckett?"

"Fine Esposito meet you there in 30."

I hang up the phone and head towards the shower, I think a cold one might be in order. I'll psych myself up before I ring Castle because having the dream that fresh in my head, means the sound of his voice might just tip me over the edge.

A/N I am currently trying to update my other two stories Breathless and Glitter in the air. Please be patience with me.


End file.
